


Cooking

by autumnwolf99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pie, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwolf99/pseuds/autumnwolf99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel decides he wants to try cooking... and fails miserably. Cue the fire alarm and a very startled Dean. At least things work out in the end, even if not how he planned, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wrote a year ago and never got around to posting... Found it while going through the docs on my computer, figured I might as well share it. No reason not to, right?

It had been almost three months since Castiel had fallen and found his way back to Dean. It was odd to think about… Dean would still sometimes try praying to Cas if he needed him; sometimes Sam had to remind him that texting him or calling him would be more efficient now. A lot of things had changed for the three of them when Cas had fallen - no more instant healing, no more being able to call on Cas if they got in a bad situation, no more being startled when the angel randomly decided to appear… Cas had to sleep and eat now, just like a normal human. He aged, he wasn’t as fast, and he wasn’t as strong. The three of them had to be more careful on hunts.  
One thing, however, hadn’t changed, and that was the fact that Castiel was still absolutely hopeless when it came to human interaction and the things normal humans did every day and found trivial.  
One of those things, of course, was cooking. Cas had never tried to cook before - he never had any need to - so it hadn’t been proven before, but… it was definitely a fact that Castiel could not cook now.  
-  
Dean woke up to the sound of the bunker’s fire alarms. You could imagine how panicked he was - did something track them or follow them home from a hunt? Would they have to leave now? He was glad Sam and Kevin had taken Crowley out to gather information the night before, because he at least wouldn’t have to worry about any of them… His first idea was to go to Cas’ room and get him out, but that idea was overruled by the fact there was smoke coming around the hallway, seemingly from the kitchen.  
He rushed into the kitchen, holding a knife just in case, and froze. There was no monster… of course there was no monster, even if one had followed them home, it would have set off a different alarm by now or gotten stuck in a trap. It was just Castiel, standing there looking completely panicked, and a lot of smoke coming from the oven.  
“Cas?” Dean stated, sounding confused. “What’s going on? Why are you up so early?”  
“It’s past noon, Dean. I simply didn’t want to wake you.” Castiel mumbled in reply. He was staring at the ground instead of looking at Dean, and he looked thoroughly embarrassed. “I don’t know how to make the alarm stop going off, or how to make the oven stop smoking.”  
Dean sighed slightly, walking over to the over to try and find out why it was smoking. He paused, frowning and looking back at Cas, an eyebrow raised. “Were you- ...did you try cooking…?” When Castiel nodded, he sighed again. “Why? I can cook, Sam can cook… kind of… and Kevin can at least prepare pre-made food…. You don’t need to know how to cook.”  
“I wanted to try it” Castiel replied with a small shrug.  
Dean rolled his eyes and began cleaning up, turning a fan on to try and get the smoke to clear out so the alarms would stop. He took the charred remains of what Cas had been trying to cook out of the over, and if it weren’t for the tin it was in, he wouldn’t have been able to recognize what it was supposed to be. “Were you… trying to make a pie…?”  
Castiel quietly shrugged and nodded again, and Dean couldn’t help but smile slightly despite the fact the fallen angel had failed miserably at it. Cas wasn’t particularly fond of pie, which meant he had been trying to make the pie for Dean… it was a nice gesture, even if it hadn’t worked out.  
After Dean finished cleaning up, he looked through the remaining supplies and food they had and smiled. “Hey Cas, wanna try again? We have enough supplies left to make an apple or a blueberry pie… This time, I’d be helping you though, ok?”  
-  
The two of them spent the rest of the day in the kitchen, and by dinner time, they had made four different types of pies. Dean had to run out to a grocery store once to get more supplies, but he didn’t really mind because it was obvious Castiel was enjoying being taught to bake, and Dean got pie out of the deal. Sam, Kevin, and Crowley hadn’t returned yet, which Dean was grateful for… if they had walked in while the two of them were baking, Dean would’ve never been able to live down the teasing.  
There was one last pie to take out of the over, and Dean and Cas were sitting at the table waiting for the timer to go off. They were currently talking about the most recent hunt Dean had found, arguing over whether it would be a vampire or a werewolf.  
Dean was certain it was a werewolf - all the victims’ bodies may have been missing a decent amount of blood, but the hearts were also missing and that was definitely a telltale sign of a werewolf attack.   
After trying to convince Cas for around five minutes with no avail, Dean was about ready to give up… Castiel, however, seemed quite content with continuing the argument until Dean agreed with him. After spending the entire day alone with Castiel, it seemed like the most normal thing in the world to Dean for him to get him to shut up by kissing him.   
Looking back on that, it probably hadn’t been the best idea and could have ended very badly, but neither of them regretted the decision.   
Although it took him a few seconds, Castiel did begin to return the kiss, and even though he wasn’t the best kisser in the world (lack of experience would be easy enough to change, luckily), Dean had nothing to complain about. It may not have been as demanding as when Cas kissed Meg, but it was just as intimate, if not more so. The oven timer went off, but the two of them ignored it for a couple of minutes in favor of continuing the kiss. When they separated, Castiel was blushing brightly and Dean looked decently embarrassed.   
Dean mumbled, “Sorry ‘bout that” but Castiel didn’t seem to mind anyway.  
Much to Cas’ delight, the pie hadn’t burned when they finally did get around to taking it out of the oven and turning off the timer.   
The two sat down at the kitchen table, next to each other instead of across from each other like normal, taking a slice of each pie to test it. By the time they finished and went to bed, Sam, Crowley, and Kevin still hadn’t gotten back.   
-  
The next day, the five of them (Sam, Kevin, and Crowley had finally gotten back to the bunker late the previous night) went out to finish the hunt… and they ended up killing two vampires, to Dean’s great annoyance. Castiel couldn’t help but grin and point out to Dean that he had been right about it not being a werewolf the previous night.   
“Yeah yeah” Dean grumbled, pouting slightly and obviously bothered about being wrong. He always hated being wrong.   
Castiel smiled, teasingly poking Dean. “You can’t always be right, Dean.” When the other still didn’t cheer up, Cas couldn’t help it - it was adorable that a hunter who had just killed a vampire could be upset about the fact it had been a vampire he killed - he bumped Dean with his shoulder to get him to turn around and look at him, and kissed him. He didn’t care that Sam, Kevin, and Crowley were there. If Dean was allowed to randomly kiss him, then he could randomly kiss Dean. It was fair exchange.   
“You taste like pie” Castiel said accusingly, “Sam specifically told you that pie isn’t a breakfast food, Dean.”  
This time, Dean was the one blushing. He glanced over at Sam, Crowley, and Kevin nervously, wondering if they would say anything, but Crowley was staring off in the distance acting like he didn’t see anything, Kevin was suddenly very interested in counting the rocks on the ground, and Sam… was smiling. Of course.


End file.
